Unlikely
by Purplegogosheep
Summary: Hermione gets cheated on, By Ron, AGAIN! and finds herself in an unlikely place, followed by an unlikely guest. DM/HG, more chapters to follow if anybody likes it! REVIEW. :D
1. Chapter 1

**She was vaguely aware of her surroundings. She had just **

**apparated here, after finding Ron in their bed, with someone else. Truthfully, she could care less that people were staring. Angry tears fell from her eyes. She was sad, and angry that she was sad. Sad because he just took her heart and tore it to shreds. The ache in her chest made her think that it was beyond repair. This time, she wouldn't forgive. She couldn't, no matter how much the brutal truth hurt. This was the second time that she had caught him with another woman. She had been returning early from an exhausting day at work, looking forward to their dinner plans. She remembered the shocked look on his face, when she opened the bedroom door. She ran from the room, grabbing her shoes. Recalling the memory was much too painful, and she let out another sob. A pretty waitress walked up to her with a box of tissues. Hermione looked up, and gave her a watery grimace. "Thanks." She mumbled. The waitress gave a small smile, and said, "If you need anything, just ask." **

**Hermione nodded, and reached for a tissue. As she blew her nose loudly, the waitress turned on her heel and walked away. **

**It could have been another hour or so, Hermione didn't know. She had stopped sobbing, and now she was left with a runny nose and a puffy face. She reached to the side, feeling the glazed wood of the bench. She had left in such a hurry, she left her purse behind. She looked around. The bar was starting to clear out, leaving just a few people sitting at the bar. Somebody was walking towards her, with a confident stride. She braced herself, and cleared her throat as somebody sat down. In the dim light, she could only make out certain features. Her bloodshot eyes scanned the figure. Obviously male, with an angled face and wide eyes. She couldn't make out what color the eyes were because of the dim light, but she could tell that the stranger's thick, shiny hair was a shocking color of blonde. **

"**Granger, don't you know it's rude to stare??" said the stranger, and suddenly she knew who it was. **

_**You should've recognized the arrogant swagger and the hair. That should have been a giveaway, thought Hermione. **_

"**Malfoy." The one word came out as a croak. She reached forward and grabbed the glass of water that the waitress had brought earlier. She quickly took a huge gulp, and immediately started choking. She coughed for what seemed like forever, until finally her lungs quieted. She looked up, embarrassed. **

"**Well, Granger, long time no see. I received a call from the manager, complaining of some woman that has been sitting here, sobbing for hours. And, as you may know, it's my job, as the CEO of this chain of particular bars, to make sure that the customers are left in peace. You seem to be disturbing them." He gestured towards the other mahogany tables. **

"**Oh." She hadn't realized that the bar she was in belonged to MalfoyManors INC. Hermione opened her mouth about to make a bitter remark, but instead said something else. **

"**It's a very beautiful bar." She said, finally looking around. It was expensive looking, with stylish paintings hanging on the walls. She lowered her gaze from his grey eyes, and stared down at the table. "I should leave." Hermione whispered, moving forward to get up. **

"**No, not yet. Why don't you tell me why you're here in the first place??" He said. **

"**You've never been the most caring person, why should I tell you?" she said, her dark eyes flashing. **

"**I take it you don't have any money on you??" He motioned towards the empty seat next to her. "I could kick you out, right now, but you could save yourself a lot of unnecessary embarrassment if you would answer the question."**

"**I-probably shouldn't. You can read about it in the prophet. I'm sure R-r-on, will make it on the cover page with this. Rita will have a field day." She said, wiping her nose. **

"**So, I take it this includes your husband…The weasel??" His use of the old insult made her smile, as much as she could, given her situation. "Well-" And then a very breathless Ron appeared in the center of the room with a pop. **

**Hermione's vision blurred, and everything went black. **

**Yay. A nice cliffhanger. How did you like it?? Yay or Nay?? Please REVIEW!! ******** My dolls, if you do…Cookies for all. Yum. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey. Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'll try to make them longer, from this point on. And thanks so much to the people that reviewed! That made me want to hurry back and get this chapter up as quickly as I could. Hope you like it!! 

Hermione awoke in a strange bed, in a very unfamiliar room. She was wondering what had happened the night before, and suddenly remembered.

_RON!!!!_

She thought, and she groaned out loud. She opened her eyes, and slowly pulled herself to a sitting position. She glanced down, and realized with a blush that these were not the clothes she had had on the night before. Untangling herself from the very soft sheets, Hermione noticed that her clothes were sitting in a neat stack on the table. She slowly crept over to them, and picked them up. Holding them close to her chest, she prepared herself to get the heck out of there. She took a deep breath and-

"Where do you think you're going??" Hermione winced at the voice and looked up to find a bemused Draco Malfoy looking at her.

"I am going..." Her words trailed off, for she was about to say home, but stopped herself, "Somewhere other than here, obviously. I understand that you may not be able to comprehend the obvious, but really, what does it look like?"

"And you may not have realized this, you don't have on any pants." He replied calmly, pointing to her bare legs.

Oops, she had forgotten about that. "Well, maybe I just didn't want to wear any…Argh! Where is your bathroom?" She said, annoyed at herself.

He smirked at her, while pointed to the door to her left. With an embarrassed "I'll be right back", she ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she was greeted by a tiny house elf. "Miss, master would like to see you for breakfast." replied the squeaky voice. "Well, I don't really have the time, and I kind of need to get going, so if you could tell him that I-" Her excuse was interrupted as the tiny elf grabbed her hand and tugged her in the general direction of the door. "Master really doesn't like to be kept waiting." said the elf in a warning tone.

"Could you show me the way?" She said, not wanting to be rude to the elf, who was just trying to do her job. "Follow me." The elf said and started off at a brisk pace. Hermione rushed to keep up. She followed the elf through a grand hallway, with shiny marble floors and portrait-coated walls. She went down a series of staircases, and when she reached the bottom she was breathless. However, the house elf just kept walking, keeping up the same pace. Finally, the small elf slowed and stopped at an open door. Hermione stood there, afraid to take the next step. The elf pushed her into the room, and Hermione stumbled in.

She was in a nice room, with a huge table. In the center of it, sat Draco Malfoy. He motioned for her to sit down, and she took a seat across from him. He snapped his fingers, and plates of food appeared on the table.

She looked at the food and hadn't realized that she was hungry. She immediately filled her plate and began to eat. She picked up some toast and started eating it, taking a small bite. After that, she took a bigger bite, and after that a bigger bite. She finished her toast and reached for some type of pastry.

"Enjoying yourself, Granger?" Draco said, motionlessly looking at her. He had a glass of pumpkin juice in his hand, about to take a sip. She scowled at him, but continued to eat.

When she was done, the food disappeared, and Hermione cleared her throat. "Thanks, Malfoy." She said, actually meaning it. He nodded once, a sharp nod. Now that she had nothing to do, she realized how quiet it was. "Do you live here all alone?" She asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes." He replied.

"Don't you ever get… lonely? The house is seems kind of big for one person."

"That doesn't seem like any of your business, besides, we're here to discuss your problem with Weasley." He said rather stiffly.

"There's not much to it." She said, wanting to avoid the situation.

"He cheated on you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. His eyes took on a sad mournful look.

She nodded. It was hard to face the fact that he had.

"This isn't the first time, is it??" He asked, his voice quiet.

She looked up into his face. There were no cruel smiles or taunting looks that had once been present. Looking directly in his eyes, she said, "You're good."

"I've had experience. It hurts, doesn't it?" Once again, no question there. The tone his voice had taken made her think that he was more experienced in this type of situation.

_Well, duh, Hermione. He was once the prince of Slytherin, with all of those girls. I wonder…_

"Who was she?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper. He looked almost pained to remember the name. "What happened, Draco?"


End file.
